McAbby: A Story of Their Life
by RissaPotterMcAbbyAddict
Summary: AU! Highlights parts of Tim McGee and Abby's life, starting when they first get to NCIS together. Please R & R! Hope you enjoy! Not the greatest summary, but hopefully a good story! CHAPTER 9 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is strictly a non-cannon story! Abby is not goth, she and Tim are a different religion, they are younger, and they came to NCIS at the same time! Please Review! 5 or more reveiws, and I will post the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>DiNozzo POV<strong>

I was about to go over to Gibbs, as he had called me, when I heard the elevator ding. I looked to see who it was, and I saw a girl with black hair and bright green eyes and a boy with light brown hair and green eyes, holding hands as they walked. The weird part was neither looked much older than seventeen, though neither had NCIS visitor passes.

I walked over to them and asked, "Excuse me, can I help you?"

"That depends. Are you," the girl said, looking down at the small scrap of paper that she was holding, "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

I flicked on the DiNozzo charm, momentarily forgetting that she was obviously dating the boy she was with, "Yes, yes I am."

Suddenly, I heard a voice yell behind me, that I recognized as that of Gibbs, "Hey, DiNozzo! What're you doin'?"

I motioned for the kids to follow me, as I walked to Gibbs. When I got to him, I said, "Boss, there's two kids here asking for you."

"What're their names?" he asked.

The boy stepped forward and said, "I am Tim McGee, and this is Abby Sciuto." Gibbs nodded and reached into the drawer where he kept his gun, and pulled out a different gun and a key. He handed the gun to Tim and the key to Abby.

I asked, confused, "Uh, Boss? What are you doing?"

"These two are the newest members of the Major Case Response Team." Gibbs said, in his usual gruff tone, "McGee is on our actual team, and Abby is our Forensic Scientist. DiNozzo, show them to the lab were Abby will be working now."

"Yes, Boss." I said. I walked to the elevator and the kids followed me. Once we were there, I tried to strike a conversation, "So, how old are you guys?"

"Seventeen," Abby answered.

"How do you work at NCIS, when it requires at least five years education?"

"We graduated high school at twelve, and then went straight to college. We just barely graduated college three months ago." Tim replied.

I felt my jaw drop. Once I could speak again I asked, "What grades did you actually go to?"

Abby answered, "We were put in Kindergarten for one day, then they jumped us to third grade, then they jumped us to seventh. We kept going up from there, so we were in ninth grade when we were eight."

"Ok," I said, noticing the apartment key tied around Abby's neck, "Now I see why NCIS hired you guys so young! Here we are, your new lab!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading the first chapter! Please Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY people! This is the second chapter of my McAbby story! Hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! If I get 5 reviews/favorites/etc., I will post the next chapter! **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! If I did, McAbby would have long since been a couple! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong> (takes place during Twisted Sister, my version of what happened. Some dialogue used from show, it is _italicized._)

Abby and Tim were writing a couple more chapters for their sequel book, Deep Six: Rock Hollow. Tim was writing under the pseudonym of Thom E. Gemcity, and Abby was writing under the pseudonym of Gail I. Castuboi. It was three thirty a.m. Abby was at Tim's apartment, which was right next door to hers.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Abby said, curious at who could possibly be at the door so early in the morning. What she saw greatly surprised her.

She saw Sarah McGee, Tim's sister, standing at the door, covered in blood. Abby said, her voice barely over a whisper, "Tim."

He was by her side in under two seconds. Sarah then said to him, "_I think I killed someone, Tim!"_

**Third Person POV **(At NCIS Headquarters.)

Tony said, "Oooh. McGee's gonna be in trouble. Abby's gonna kill him!" He showed Ziva some pictures that were on Tim's iPod. There were a couple of pictures that were just Tim and Abby together, but there were also some of Tim and a mystery girl.

Suddenly, Gibbs walked into the bull pen and said, "Where's McGee?"

"We are not sure," Ziva said, "Neither him nor Abby have arrived yet."

"Call 'em," Gibbs said, in a gruff tone. They did he asked.

Ziva said, "Abby is not answering her cell phone or her e-mail."

Tony said, "Neither is McGee."

"Tony," Gibbs said, "Call security. See if they've checked in." Tony did as he had been told. They all kept calling McGee and Abby, but to no avail. After about an hour of doing this, Gibbs said, "Tony, call security one more time."

Tony said, "I don't need to, Boss." Gibbs gave him a questioning look, and Tony pointed to the elevator, which had just dinged. Abby and Tim got off the elevator, both looking rather shocked. In the middle of them was a shaking girl. Tony realized it was the girl from the pictures with Tim. The thing that surprised Tony most was Abby's clothes. She was wearing a grey t-shirt with MIT stamped on the front in black and black basketball shorts. The odd thing was that they were both Men' clothes, and obviously Tim's.

They walked over to the rest of the team, practically carrying the girl.

When they got over Tim said, "We need help, Boss."

Tony cut across before Gibbs could answer, and said, "Abby, what are you wearing?"

Abby rounded on him, her eyes glaring daggers, and yelled, "What I am wearing, and why I am wearing it is need to know information and you do_ not_ need to know, ANTHONY DINOZZO!" The squadroom went deadly quiet, and several doors flew open upstairs, even the Director's. Everyone was surprised, as Abby _never_ yelled at anyone.

Gibbs motioned for Abby and Tim to follow him to the elevator. Abby and Tim quickly hugged the girl and whispered something to her. Abby was still seething, but tried to keep her voice calm when talking to the girl.

Once they got into the elevator, and pushed the emergency stop switch, Gibbs asked, "McAbby, what the heck is goin' on here? You guys show up a couple of _hours _late and make us really worried about you, then you show up with some girl and Abby is wearing _**that**_!"

"Gibbs, it's not what you think!" Abby said, defensively.

"Ok, then. What is it?" Gibbs asked.

Tim took a deep breath, then explained, "Abby and I are writers," He took another breath and licked his lips as if he were telling a dark secret, which he was, "We are Thom E. Gemcity and Gail I. Castuboi."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow and said, "You honestly expect me to believe that two seventeen year old kids are the writers of a major bestselling novel that has been translated into several languages and sold around the world?" Abby and Tim nodded. "That brilliant, masterpiece of writing?" They nodded again. Gibbs looked stunned.

Abby said, "We write every single night at Tim's apartment and stay up late, especially on days when we have certain chapters due. That is why we are so tired on some days we come in. We just busy writing at three thirty this morning, when there was a knock on the door. I answered it and saw Sarah standing at the door covered in blood saying she had killed someone."

Gibbs asked her, "Who is Sarah?"

Tim answered, "The girl we brought in. I'll explain more once we are with Tony and Ziva." Gibbs nodded and they got off the elevator and walked to the bull pen.

Tony said to McGee, "Hey, Probie, you never introduced us to this lovely lady of yours."

"Sarah, meet Tony and Ziva," he said, pointing to each in turn, "Tony and Ziva, meet Sarah, my sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review, and sorry about the cliffie!<strong>


	3. Chapter 4

**Ziva view**

"Are you sure about this, Tony?" I asked. We had stolen the apartment key from Abby's purse, sure that it was McGee's key, and the one around her neck was her own.

"Of course, Zee! We need to see a little bit into the two-thirty in the morning lives of Probie and his girl, who happens to be our lab rat." Tony said. He tried to insert the key into the lock, but it wouldn't go in very far. Tony then continued, "It looks like little McAbby has some serious explaining to do! Should we ask them now or later?"

I stifled a yawn, and said, "Now, but not here. Let's go in to NCIS and have them come in there." Tony nodded.

**Abby view**

I was talking to Tim about what we are going to write, when my cell phone rang. "Who would be calling me at two-forty five in the morning?" I asked Tim. He shrugged and I answered it.

I heard Ziva's sobbing voice say, "Abby, Abby, come to NCIS quick! Please! -Please hurry! It's Tony! He's- he's- Please hurry!"

"Ok, we'll be right there." I said.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked, as he saw all the blood drain from my face.

"It's Tony! I said. We ran out the door and to Tim's Porsche.

**Tony view (At NCIS Headquarters)**

Abby and McGee came rushing in to the bull pen. They saw me and Ziva sitting there, just fine. McGee said, "Wait what's wrong with you, Tony?"

"Nothing," I said, I noticed that Abby was wearing, an old men's t-shirt (that was presumably Tim's) that had fallen down her shoulder, revealing a very bare shoulder and a thin white bra strap, "We just wanted to talk to you two about something."

"Ok," Tim said, "What is it?"

"This," I said, holding up Abby's apartment key, "is the key to your apartment and that one," I said pointing to the one around her neck, "is the key to McGee's. Why do you have it around you neck?"

Abby said, "I have that key around my neck because I go over to Tim's almost every night, and am over there for a long time. We thought it might look strange to the neighbors if I have to knock on his door every night. And it would be unsafe to leave it unlocked at night."

"Ok. Why do you two get together every night?" Ziva said.

"Because we- it's personal, and you two don't need to know everything about our personal lives!" Tim said.

"Please, McAbby!" I said.

"Ok, fine," Abby said, "We are writers," she chewed her bottom lip for a minute, then continued, "We are Thom. E. Gemcity and Gail I. Castuboi."

I raised my eyebrows and my jaw dropped slightly. I said, "O-ok. I didn't expect that. Well thanks, McAbby. You can go back home soon, we just have one more quick question." They both nodded. "This is the second time I have asked this, but what are you wearing, Abby?"


	4. Chapter 5

**Hey, People! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it, but it is rather sad! Please R & R!**

* * *

><p><strong>McGee POV (Takes place in Truth or Consequences)<strong>

"This is going to be very hard Tim, but it's something you're just going to have to suck it up and do," I told myself. I walked to the elevator, entered it, and pushed the button that would take me to the floor that held Abby's lab, "This is going to be only slightly less hard than telling Abby that Kate died!" I thought back to that time.

**Abby POV:**

_I was dancing around my lab to the classical music I had playing, waiting for some test results to come in. Suddenly, I heard a voice that sounded like Tim's, but much rougher, like he had been crying. He said, "Abs." I turned around and saw Tim, like I expected, standing there with puffy, red eyes. He was also still crying. I could tell that whatever he was going to tell me was not going to be good. _

"_What's wrong, Timmy? What happened?" I asked._

"_You better come sit down, Abby." He said. He dragged me over to my futon and sat us both down. He began to sob again and couldn't speak._

"_Will you please tell me what happened?" I asked him, starting to get a little emotional myself, from the anticipation of whatever he was going to tell me. He shook his head, signaling he couldn't speak yet. "Well, if you can't tell me what happened, I will call Kate and get her to tell me."_

_Tim said, "You can't call Kate, Abby."  
>"Why not? Is her phone off? I'll just go talk to her then." I said, standing up and taking a step toward the door before turning to look at Tim as spoke.<em>

"_No, Abby." He said, then bit his lip before continuing, "You can't call Kate, because she won't answer and she's not upstairs, she's down. Abs, I'm so very sorry, but Kate is dead."_

_I felt my knees give out and Tim quickly caught me before I hit the ground and I began to sob. "Kate is dead?" I asked, not really comprehending what had happened. He nodded and gathered me in his arms. We stayed like that, crying for several hours until we fell asleep._

_(End flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**McGee POV**

I walked into Abby's lab. I was not crying this time. I said Abby's name again to get her attention. She said, "Oh, hey Timmy! Did Gibbs send you down 'cause we got a case, or did you just come to talk?"

I said, "I came down to tell you something bad has happened."

"Oh no," She said, her knees buckling slightly and I went over to support her, "Who died?"

"Nobody died. Ziva was kidnapped," I said. Her jaw dropped. "Tony, Gibbs and I have to go and rescue her in Somalia." That was the part she started crying at.

"When?" She asked.

"As soon as possible, probably tonight. Tony or Gibbs will come get me soon to take me home to pack so you still have a car to get home in tonight."

She stood up straight and threw her arms around me and held me close for several minutes. Then she pulled back and kissed me hard for several minutes, only breaking it off when we heard a cough. It was Tony. He said, "It's time to go, Probie. I'll give you two a moment to finish saying you're goodbyes."

Abby grabbed me and held me close again. She whispered in my ear, "Be careful, Tim. I couldn't handle it if I lost you. I love you! Don't forget that!" She kissed me once more, then spun me around and pushed me lightly toward the door. The last thing I heard before I got into the elevator was a sob.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Drop me a review and let me know how I did and what I can change!<span>**


	5. Chapter 6

**Hey People! Hope you enjoy this! Please R & R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gibbs POV (<strong>Takes place during A Man Walks Into a Bar) 2 lines used from Ex-File and Sharif Returns, respectively.

I walked off the elevator toward Abby's lab with Rachel so she could interview Abby.

Just before we got to her lab door, I heard a voice (that I recognized as Abby's say) "_Come on, baby! Give it to me. Don't make me __**beg**__!_" the last word came out as a moan. Rachel and I looked at each other, both (I'm assuming) thinking that sounded quite strange.

We walked into Abby's lab to see Tim standing behind Abby, with his arms wrapped around her tightly, and their bodies were flush. I asked them, "What the heck are you doing in here McAbby?" They didn't react at all, or say anything.

Suddenly, they both yelled, "Yes!" and Abby spun in his arms and hugged him. They jumped up and down and rocked back in forth. Then they kissed and I coughed to get their attention.

"What's up, McAbby?" I asked.

"Uh. Well, we-" Abby said.

"Cracked the-" Tim said.

"Firewall on-" Abby said.

"Min Ho Kwon's computer-" Tim said.

Rachel asked me, "_How long can they keep going on like this?"_

I answered, "_Until we stop them."_

"Hey, McAbby! STOP!" They turned to look at me. I then asked them, "What was with what you doing when we walked in here?"

Abby answered, "Well, we had to type very fast to crack the firewall on his computer, and I can't type that fast on my own, so Timmy helped me."

"Uh, ok. McGee, come with me. Rachel needs to talk to Abby." I said.

**Rachel POV**

"So, Abby," I said, "How are you and McGee-"

"Tim." Abby said.

"What?" I asked.

"Call him Tim. His name is Tim McGee, _never, __**ever**_just McGee, unless you are part of Team Gibbs!" Abby said, angrily.

"Ok. Ok. Sorry, Abby. Let's start over. Would you please explain your relationship with McG—Tim, both past and present?"

"Ok. We have been best friends since long before we could remember. At my house, I would have to speak in sign language, because all of my family but me is deaf. I would often go to his house, because I liked to practice speaking English. We skipped a couple of grades, and graduated High School at twelve. We went to college and graduated that at seventeen. We started dating when we were sixteen, in the middle of college. That's it. What else do you want to know?" Abby said, rudely.  
>"Nothing. Thank you, Abby." I said, taken aback by her rudeness, but trying not to show it.<p>

**Rachel POV (now with McGee)**

I walked into the squadroom and up to McG—sorry, Agent McGee's desk. "Excuse me, Agent McGee," I said. He looked up. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something in private?"  
>"Of course," He said. He motioned for me to follow him and we walked into the elevator. He pressed a button and once the elevator started moving, he pressed a switch and the elevator stopped. "This is private."<p>

"Ok. This is about Abby. She seemed very rude, tense and worried about something, which isn't, from what I gather, normal behavior for her. Would you mind explaining that to me?"

"This is the anniversary of when her best friend, besides me, Kate, died. This is a very tough time for Abby, and I imagine it always will be. It is a pretty tough time for all of us."

"Ok. Thank you, Special Agent McGee." I said. He nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Drop me a review and let me know how I did, or what I can change!<strong>


	6. Chapter 7

**SEVERAL YEARS LATER!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Tony and Ziva once again arrived at McGee's apartment to see a bit into his life, as the last time a gone so awry. They knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Ziva quickly picked the lock with a bobby pin, and they quietly swung the door open. They saw McGee standing in the middle of the room holding Abby bridal style, and spinning her around. They kissed, and both Tony and Ziva coughed slightly, but McGee and Abby didn't break apart.

Tony said, "Should we just ask them at NCIS tomorrow?"

Ziva nodded, and said, "And tell them our secret as well?" This time Tony nodded and they both smiled.

**NEXT DAY AT NCIS**

**Ziva POV**

McGee and Abby walked off the elevator, yawning. When they got into the bull pen, I could see they both had dark circles under their eyes.

Tony asked, "What happened to you two?"

"Nothing." Abby said.

"Then, why are you guys so tired?" I asked.

"Because, we stayed up late last night, writing," McGee replied, "Why are you guys so tired?"

Both Tony and I looked shocked, but hey, McGee is an investigator. I recovered the fastest, "We were up late, because—because…" I looked at Tony for help.

He looked back at me and I nodded at him. He said, "We are getting married!"

Abby squealed and said, "Aw! That's so cool, guys!" She hugged Tony first then me. When she did, I felt something on her left hand that was not there when she hugged me yesterday!

I looked down at her hand after she pulled away and screamed, "What is that, Abby?"

"Oh," She said, "Well, Timmy and I are getting married, too!" Both she and Tim, I believe the saying is, smiling their heads off.


	7. Chapter 8

**Hey, People! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R & R!**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** person POV**

Abby was down working in her lab when Tim came to get her for the team's close-of-tough-case party, even though they were still in the middle of another investigation.

Abby was perched precariously on the edge of Tim's desk closest to him, sideways. They were all laughing and trying not to choke on the cookies that Ziva had made the team. Tony cracked one of his many jokes. Suddenly, Abby started to sob. Tim pulled Abby to him. She buried her face in his neck.

"What's wrong, Abs?" He asked.

"What's wrong, Abby?" Tony and Ziva asked at the same time.

"I—I don't know." Abby said, shuddering.

Suddenly, **(A/N: Sorry, I like that word, and I couldn't come up with a word that I could use at the beginning of a sentence that meant the same thing!) **Abby threw herself off of Tim and onto the floor next the desk. She ripped the bag out of his trashcan and began throwing up into it. Tim was on the ground in an instant pulling her hair back with his left hand and opening up his desk and searching for a hair tie with his right. When he found one he pulled her hair back. "Hey, Abs," He said to Abby, "Do you know why you just started throwing up?"

She signed, "Cologne." Tim told Tony, Gibbs, and Ziva what Abby said.

He then said, "Abs, when you are ready do you want to see Ducky?"

She signed, "Yes."

She was soon ready to go down. Tim helped her up and said, "Let's get you to Ducky, Abs."

"Wait, McGee," Gibbs said, "You can't go down there with Abby."

"Uh—why boss?" Tim asked.

"'Cause the smell of your cologne made her puke! Ziva, you take Abby to Ducky. You," Gibbs said pointing to Tim, "Go wash of your of your cologne."

**Abby POV**

I still felt incredibly sick. Ziva walked with me into the elevator. Her phone rang and she talked for a minute. After that, she said, "I'm sorry, Abby. I have to go back up now, it's an emergency."

"Ok," I said, "I can get to Ducky's on my own." Ziva nodded and she walked off the elevator when it came to the squad room floor. Somebody, I'm not really sure who, ran by with a roast beef sandwich. As soon as the elevator doors closed, I began retching horribly. When the elevator stopped moving and I could finally move, I walked off toward Autopsy. Just before I got to Autopsy, I was overcome by a wave of extreme nausea, which brought me down to my knees.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Ducky and Jimmy were busy doing an autopsy, so they did not notice that the doors opened. Suddenly, they heard a voice moan, "Ducky."

Ducky turned around and Jimmy came around the table to see who was there. They saw Abby on her knees on the ground. She was able to say, "Help me, Ducky," before she began to retch again.

Ducky said, "Mr. Palmer, please pick Abby up and set her on the table." Jimmy nodded and did as Ducky had asked.

She began to cough and said, "Jimmy, get away from me. Cologne makes me puke!"

Ducky said, "Mr. Palmer, please leave, I need to talk to Abby alone." Jimmy nodded and left.

Ducky asked, "My dear, what happened?"

"I was sitting on Tim's desk at the rest of the teams' end-of-case party. Tony cracked one of his many jokes. Then, I don't know why I did, but I started to sob. When Timmy pulled me into his arms and I smelled his cologne, I felt really nauseous and I felt the urge to throw up. I did, in Tim's trash can. Then when Ziva had to go back up because of an emergency, instead of helping me get down here, someone ran by with a chicken sandwich and that made me puke, too! And I have been crying and emotional for a while now and I am still feeling sick. What is wrong with me, Ducky?" Abby said, her voice rising at every word, until she began to sob and was nearly hysterical. As Ducky was not wearing any cologne, nor did he have a chicken sandwich, he held Abby close while she got it all out.

"I think I have a good idea, but I want to do some blood tests just to be sure." Ducky said.

"Ok," Abby said. Ducky took the blood work and Abby began to get up from the table.

"Let me give you something for the nausea, then I want to see you back here first thing tomorrow morning for your test results, then you can leave. I want you to take at least today and tomorrow off."

Abby nodded, and then said, "Hey, Ducky? Can you not tell anyone the results of my blood test or what you think is wrong before you tell me? Not even Tim. Just tell them I have some strange strain of flu or something."

"Of course, my dear." Ducky said.

Abby took the elevator back up to the main floor and told everyone what Ducky had said. Tim then took her home and took care of her for the rest of the day.

**Next Day, at NCIS Headquarters**

**3****rd**** person POV**

Abby went down to Autopsy first thing the next morning, just like she said she would. When she came up, she was beaming, though she was obviously trying to hide it. She was also crying.

"What's wrong, Abs?" Tim asked.

"Nothing, these are happy tears," Abby replied, "I'm ready to go now, Timmy."

Tim thought she was acting a little bit strange, but nodded, and got up and walked with Abby to their car.

In the middle of the ride back to their house, Abby said, "Timmy?"

"Huh?" he replied.

"I need to tell you something." Abby said.

"Ok. What is it? Did something happen down with Ducky?" Tim asked, concerned that that might be the cause of her strange behavior.

"No. Well, yes. Timmy, I'm pregnant!" Abby said, sounding extremely happy.

Tim slammed on the breaks and turned to look at Abby, a look of shock on his face, he then said, "You're-you're pregnant? I'm gonna be a daddy?" Abby nodded. He smiled his brightest and continued, all but yelling, "I'm gonna be daddy!" He started to cry. There were not many things in the world that could make Timothy McGee cry, but this was one of them!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hopefully, we can have one more chapter up for this story! Reviews make me happy! :)<strong>


	8. Chapter

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Hey, Abs!" Tim said, happily. Then, his smile disappeared and his voice filled with concern as he noticed that Abby she was crying. "What's wrong, Abby?"

"You better sit down." Abby said. Tim looked very worried. "Tim, it's twins!"

"W-what, Abs?" Tim asked, not comprehending.

"I'm going to have twins, Timmy!" Abby concluded happily, her tears long gone. Tim grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. They kissed, just as Gibbs and Tony walked in. They broke apart at a low whistle from Tony.

Gibbs said, "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that, McAbby? What've you got, Abby?"

Abby told him what little information she had gotten before the doctor had called her.

**Abby POV**

Sarah was staying with me and Tim over Christmas Break; she couldn't go to her parents because they were on a cruise and she had nowhere else to go.

When we walked into the bull pen for our team Christmas Party, Tony said, "Hey, it's the three McGeeks!"

I said, "Actually, Tony, there aren't three McGeeks anymore, there are five!"

"Ok, I'm sorry. I forgot McGee and Sarah's parents!" Tony said, rolling his eyes.

"Tony, I didn't mean _them."_ I said, saying the word them through my teeth, as Tim's parents and I do not have the best of relationships. "I meant…" I trailed off and placed my hand on my stomach.

Tony and Ziva both looked very confused. Suddenly, Gibbs spoke up and said, "Congratulations, McAbby!"

Tony quickly got what Abby was saying and repeated what Gibbs had said.

Ziva said, "I do not get it!"

Tim said, "We're expecting!"

"What are you expecting?"

"We're going to have twins, Ziva!" Tim and I both said, at the same time.

"Congratulations!" Ziva said, "That is so exciting!" The whole team came over to hug Abby and Tim.

Tim was sitting at his desk working on a report on their latest case, when his phone rang. He answered it and said, "I'll be right there Abs." He then sprinted to the stairs, while yelling, "Get Ducky and the car!"

After several long hours of hard labor, there were two new McGee's in the world. Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, and Ducky walked into Abby's hospital room a little while later. "Aw!" they all said staring at and gushing over the little twin girls who had Tim's brownish-blonde hair and Abby's bright green eyes.

"What're their names?" DiNozzo asked, with an eagerness only rivaled by that of when he was talking to pretty women.

"This is Jennifer Ziva McGee." Tim said, holding up one of the twins. Gibbs' and Ziva's eyes misted over.

"And this is Caitlyn A—a-" Abby had trouble speaking for a moment, "Caitlyn Abigail McGee." Everyone now had tears in their eyes.

Their kids grew up and later began coming in to NCIS with their parents and later became NCIS agents themselves. The entire team fell in love with them and watched them whenever their parents had to go somewhere.


End file.
